the thing about being a potter
by lyddy rose
Summary: lilly only wasnt to gain her fathers love and mack him happy bought ends up doing the won thing he always had forbiden her to do.
1. Chapter 1

This is the first chpeter in the next generation of hogwRTS AND JAMES GRADUATED LAST YEAR.

It was the Sunday befour theyd leave for Hogwarts the hole family cusins and all were over to celebrat lillys birthday.

Lilly had opend presents from her family which followed like this.

Her grandmother had made her one of the famus weasly swetters in a lovely oink she claimed mached her all truth shed only werar it around her grandmother or to scare off a guy but she still deply apreceated it and knew it was coming somwasent in the least disappointed.

Her uncle bill and his family had given her gold bucks to siffrent sotes in hogsmade.

Huncle chrley had geben her a book of advanced spells that you would never be tought in school that one could use for macking some serius mistif.

Next was uncle percys gift which was a book of the jobs in the wizord world and reqirments for each job he explained how shee was getting to age to start deciding such a thing.

Uncle geroge gave her a good supply of stuff frome the jock store to tack to hogworts she had become qout the trickster.

And uncle ron and his family had given her somting she wanted for the longist time the book called the maroders explain how her grandparents on her dads side had fallen in love hermine had written it she had uncoved diresa and love leders back and foruth frome one another when she was cleaning out her office at Hogwarts sshe was know an professer there .as was may not be a good thing to the weaslys and potters.

Her mother and father had geven her a pair of eligent dress robs for theual ball being held that were and emrold green to match her eyes and were stunning on her.

She belw out the candels on heer cke and made a whis as they all ate there cake and talked happily amoung each and hugo who were the same age were excidently talking about there next year at ogworts.

"look what I swiped off james"she said

His eys widend"know way this is owsom"

"you know it uset to be our dads"

"yep he dosent know where it is he never found out james swiped it"

"hed kill you if you he knew"

"well james hed say it was his example that led me to do it"

"hugo so time to go big day to morro "his mother called

"aww mum cumon cant I fowwlow hom in about a hour or so"

"know youll se lilly tomorrow"

"coming"he said godbuy to lilly and hi grand parents and nayfamily he wouldent see till chrismass.

The next morning was crazy james was helping albus pack who had left it all to do the day of and somhow everyone got out on in one pice to head to kings cross.i said good buy to daddy mum and four the first time seince I was 10 and al got on the train to find

Fred who was in his seventh year

Roxanne who was in my year.

Lucy who was also a fifth year.

Rose who was a seventh year

Hugo who was almost a brother to me and was in my year.

Scorpius who was my brothers best friend and was in his year.

Scorpius happened to be in slitheren which to my brother dident bother him my brother himself was close to being a was kind though and kinda looked like his mother moor than his father which was good for his case cause most people dident like his father including my dad who constily asked al tpo mack a new friend. All the weasly and potter kids had been in grifendoor so two of the girls in my room were indeed my cusins which was a lot of fun I must admit.

Ithe train stooped every boddy got their belonigs and headed up to the the grat fest.

The sorting was first about five knew first years were sorted into they all came to the table and the soprtting had been completed headmaistis magonal welcomed everyone and they then started to eat the wonderful food they all were so hungry four.

They were in formed that this years pass word was flutter hogs

Lilly thought the passwords were getting worse each apon entering she sat down in a big fluffy chair in the common room.

"hullo"he favorit cusin said

"hugo what do you want"

"Well you know the map"he said a little to loudly

"shh"she hised"what about it"

"well got aneyplans to use it"

"not yet it's the first night"

"well what if I did"

"then id tell you the first night is always the most dangerus to do somting on"

"that's what macks it fun"

"you do relize your mother and my aunt is the house head"

"yes"

"well I thought we could sneek out and visit hagrid."

"no absolutluy not"

"look wev done this every year "he argued

"weve got cought every year"

"but know we have the map theers no way not to suseed"

"fine you know the drill"

Hugo and hugo were tha first to bed and when it was about one oclook they figured everyone was asllep and they meet the common room where they found know was lilkly to be up weighting ther they cheeked the map and found there root was clear and set off.

Lilly cheked the map befour the croosed a hallway or turned into a knew one and they made it to hagrids easy the tow knockd on hid door.

Hagrid opend the you guys cant be here your familys her.

"who"

"Hugos parents"

"What "

"you go back and ill get rid of them"

"hagrid who was thought"ro qestioined"

"oh um I don't know I dident see aneyboddy out there.

"you don't think it could be a student"hermine directed this qewstion to roon

"well I wouldent know but I don't think so"

"shall we cheek the grounds anyway" hermine more stated then aksed

"well love I don't see as youll let this go anyway,seya hagrid"

As soon as the to left hagrid snuck the kids in trough back.

"bliminy what you kids trying to do get expled"hagrid aksed

"well we dident expect you to have company"hugo said

"well except us"lilly said

"yeah we always come on the first night,except well our fist year we got cought befour we made it our second we got couht first to and our third well but nope ok so all four years weve attempted to vivit you on the first night but got cought befour we could mack it.

hagird laughted "never new"

"well you know the first nights the hardest to sneek out so we always made it other times during the year"hugo explained

"well then you hungry"

"no" they both shoughted.

"ok well tell me abouuth your summers.

"the to left hagrids abought an hour latter cheekd the mapes and headed four the cassle.

"they actoly made it to the door of the griffendoor common room when the most unforcint thing happed."

"what are you to doing out of bed"

Lillys aunt and hugos mom questioned"

"lilly was sleep walking and I dident want her to get hurt so I folled her"hugo spat out

"my office know"

"nice going you nit worst excuse ever."

"lets see you come up with better"

"silence you to"hermoine scolded


	2. Chapter 2

Chpter 2 R&R

"well I see you to haven given up on snking out on the fist night"

"now mum you always asy tradisons are good"

"I mean the holidays"

"well you should have clarified"

"hugo weasly give me your wand"

She chared the wand for only school work.

"Know ten points from grifendoor five for eachOh and lilly I will have to notify your parents and you both have detention."

She led the to back to the common room and told them to go to be the to were very disaponted and knew there hole house would be mad at their fith attempt to do such a thing theyu clearly wernt capable four.

lilly lunna potter. the mail owl droped a ledder off at her spought.

Albus laughed

She oped the ledder knowing it would explode if she dident

"lilly lunna potter how dare you go out of bed wanduring around the casel at night.

You should be ashamed of your self young lady braking strick school rules and being so reckless

You are in serius truble young lady ,we have told your and to charm your wand you are to see her after you potions lesson oh and darling we miss you tell albus we miss him to."

She slouched down in her seat as all the kids at her table laughed and he cusings spared her the inbaresment of taunting her four all the wesly kids of arture and molly sent hollers over the smallist of things and they knew how enbarising it was lilly first class she dared not be lat or early just on seemed her ant had planed an extr painful lesson four the fist had alreddy assingrd them a five foot parchment asinment due next lilly herself was five foot she had to write a parchment of her length in one week her aunt was nuts but she said she had to prepare them four there o.w.l.s

After class she aproched her sunt

"yes know im to charm your wand for only school work for tow months"

"two"

"yes your mother was very disgruntled to hear of thise and said five times is enuff shes craking down"

"oh great here"

Her aunt charmed the wand which was a common punishment amoung the wasley and potters.

And lilly who had droped her elective divinatation went to start on that crazy essay.

Albus and scorpius had ha muggle studies figured id be an essay a seince it was tought by his uncle thy wew his uncle had a genus wife who would not let him teach a blow off class.

"hey al can you belive all this homework"scorp asked

"no maby lilly will help us she and expert on this stuff ahe always talke to grample about it."

"well think she will"

"yeah probly ill aske her at dinner

The ting nobody knew was that lilly and scopr secretly liked each other including them neter new this abought the other.

So the next day when the three meet I the library to work on the essay of at least three freet about a muggle device and why it was used for they albus felt oddly like a third wheel.

"so heres a list off good topics" she said

Internet

Calculaters

Raideos

Movies

Telavisions

Cars

Boats

Guns

Tellaphones

Baby monitures

Man made fire

Eletic

Elevators

Escalders

Hearingadds

Cans

Binders

Headphones

Ipods

Cellphones

Kindles

Electric skillit

Toster

Walfel maker

Ect…

I stared some big ones she said .so pick a subject and then look trought these books you should give the defention of the iten,how its used if possible who invented itand how it benefits muggles,also tell if it' used for enjoyment ot to gwt jobs done if you need help you can ask me but don't until youn have atleast one foot of parchment written I will not do this for you.

And with that she left to very disaponted boys latter on scopr aproced her

"hey lilly I picked cell phons but im just not sure where to go frome her.

She red the the parchment

Cellphons are a muggle device used to stay connected when

ther not around each come in many difrent

collores modlles and have difent features according to the

kide you want and need in a way much lik

times a person pickes one that says somting about them

and many people always have them on can asses

theinternet and some can be strictly for work or som can be

for plsure or both often times parents restit kids privliges of

having them as kids get them as they

enter teen can text or mack a phone call one them.

"that's a good start "lilly praised him

"well its not near the three inch reqiurment."

"hm ok so maby add what companies produce phone name some modles and what they do oh and pricing do certin ones cost whats the better kinds name the criers and write larger."

"thanks"

"no proble"

"so what you working on"

"oh my five foot potions essay"

"five feet"

"yes due next week and I got it yesterday"

"well you like potions?"

"hate it im horrible at it"

"want som help"

"thated be "she showed him her empy pargmet with only a title

"scoplaughed ok so fist of tou kneed to look in your book four the ingredients write big and resurec each ingredient so you have a lot of filler information and use big words and long sentinses say things in a round about way never get right to the point explain the howl process trhouly and if u nee dmoor help sont aks till you have at leat tow feet of parchment im not doing this for you."

"very funny"she ;laughed"

"well seya he said im being serius thought if you kneed moor help aske but try first"

"fine "

She stared he essay and went to bed latter that night thinking about scop he had seemed a bit flirty earlier he smiled a lot and made fun of her in a joking way she wonderd if maby he fely the way she did thought she thougth if he did if she could bare breking her familys harts by actoly datting him yet she couldent help but dream of him all night long and she did the required tow feet of parchment horribly so hed see how much he neede to help her and it worked they spent an hour each night of thae rest of that week working on her essay but her defently made her do the work and on that Friday night he oferd her to turor he in potions and help get her reddy four her o.w.l.s she agreed she neded the help big time.


	3. Chapter 3

They had all made it tought the fist week of hogwots and were all very excited about the fist weekend of and and hugo were going to stook up on supplies from there uncles secondary store in moore hugo lilly had plenty frome her were going to go to the three broom stick and have butter was all aneyone was talking abot it was a Friday afternoom and many of the students were setting out side enjoying a beautiful day.

"hey lilly"scorp said

"hey,oh my gosh sorry I complety forgot"she smiled apoligeticly

"I figured its fine we can work out here"

"ok sure"

She had almost finished she just nesded one last paragraph and to have him cheek the parts she did on her owm.

when it was finished he red those parts muttering to himself when he had read it trugh her turned to her

"well id say it looks good for the most part some minor mistakes on the process but moor so just a little different wording still the right concept so nice job"

"thanks"

"know will you cheek the rest of my essay"

"sure she said grbing it"

He had explained big phone companies Verizon At&t alltell sprient what they cost even conberted the cost to wizord gave examples of top phones and the was a very good essay.

"nice job this is good my uncle will like it"

"thanks"

"hey you going to hogsmade tomorrow"

"yeah with hugo why"

"well im goinh with your brother but hes talking lele longbottom whith him and well he trailed off

"you don't want to be a third whell say no moor you cane come with me and hugo hes libal to dich me anyway he does trhat a lot"

"cool thanks se ya when will I se ya"he questioned

"oh um howes eleven sound'

"good not to early not to late"

"k see ya then thanks for the help"

"oh yeah no prob you to thoug"

"hey little cus"

"hey rose whats up"

"well you and scop doing a lot together lately"

"well yeah I know but hes been helping me with potions"

"oh I bet my mom just made the haredest class at howorts ten times haredr."

"well your in it to you should know"

"oh I do but she thinks thefith years the most important so I bet she give you guys the most work and even if we do moor complicated things I bet she has you doing stuff we dident do till sixth year."

"so you thinks shes trying to raise how much you lear"

"oh yeah like youll probly end the year with stuff the six years started with"

"thank your mum for me will ya"

"oh yes defently" she joked

The to set out to go into dinner where they found the rest of there siblings.

Thye all ate ther meles and talked abought the hogsmade trip and hugo had detentions that night and were going to be pollising the trophy room so they had to go straight to professer wesly after dinner

Lilly couldent help but be excited she had desperitly wanted hugo to get sick or somting she wanted to be alone with they finished there detention the tow made there way back to the griffendoor common room where lilly wasent surprised to fin scopr and albus trading wizord cards normaly kids grew out off this stag by age thirteen tops but kope they had binders of them they collected ones frome hundreds of years back and they traded with first and second years who dident know which cards were valuable which were moor common in choclet frogs or not in other words they made it seem like a sweet deal to the kids but got the better my brother was a lame wizard card was my dad who is where I got it I thought I haddent written them in a long time and figured I should

Dear daddy and mum ,im fine I just wanted to say hi haven't talke to you in a while things are going good classes are boring and hard expecialy potions I have ant monie to think for youl balls coming around the corner people are starting to get dates it's the fist hogsmade weekend so everyones and you sons going to fail muggule studies he wrote an essay on how aful a car is but don't worry uncole geroge will let him join the busness .lots has been going on here though there getting relly strick with producs from w.w.w where not aloud to say the name hear,teachers have had enuff for it though its relly just fun and games you rember daddy you and ron pulled some weslys in your yo guys are doing well al says hi sence hes to lazy to write you him self see you guys soon

Love lilly potter.

she took her letter up to the owlery to her owl and sent it off,when she heard somting she wished she hadent.

"I love you"it was scorps voice

She ran down the satair befour she heard aneymoor her and scorp were friends just that she knew he didentlike her and maby even possibly saw her as a sister she could not let this botter her he wasent hers and she couldent be so cought up in him she back to the common room wonduring when scorpleft for the owerly must have been when she went to her room to get and ribbon to tie her enterd the common room and daydreamed about the youlde in thae past it was a ball that happened in the year of the tri wizord turnoment which her father had one there would be tri wizord turnimets held again this year she wanted to put her name in the cup but knew she wasent old enuff normaly they were only so many hundred years but they decide to have them every seven and mack some taskes a little less dangerous so each student could experience them in one of there hogworts she was secretly hoping to go to the youl ball with went to bed shortly after ten excited four the next day and what hogsmade when bring them she couldent wait she absolutely loved hogsmade weekends they were the best she knew that it could slightly be ocward between hugo and scorp though they dident hate each other but he was hugos biger sister roses best firend as well as my brother als which intimidated hugo a bit I don't see why but hugo was scronny and little like his father was and esaly intimidated like his father and relly not brave like his father though I gotta say the boys hade his moments briff ones but still they count and whit that I fell asleep to dremes of me and scopr dancing at the youl ball.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four-thise is when thigs start to get interesting so it your borad keep reading

The next morning she arose and hurried down to breck was so excited for hogsmade she couldent describe met hugo lucy and roxey all alreddy half way finished she sad down and ate about to bitght fore there one to be done in time to leave with they were finished the to went to meet scopr in the main hall.

"reddy"scorp asked lilly

"yeah lets go"

The three decided thast the fist stop would no doutibly be the three broom sticks four a buttrer beer as the three enterd in they found it to be crowded as found an empty table an the three orders a rounf of butter berrs and were all delighted when they recived their favorit bevrige. Insid lilly couldn't tope wonduring who scorp had told he rosi cam up hey hugo you got this letter .

Hugo opend it.

Derar ron I relized this is the only hogsmad weekend befour chrismass becus activits whith the tournomets so hers some mony plese buy sensible dress robs

Love mom.

"well what is it" his nosy sister asked

"mony four my dress robs im saposted to get em today"

"oh come on ill help you she said dragging him off"

"wow you called it write on"scorp said

"what"lilly asked

"hugo diting you"

"oh well its his sisters fault this time normaly he goes to hang with the guys I don't care hes relly my best guy frind hes intitled to hang with the guys truly sometimes its nicwe to not have him around all the time"

Scorp smiled

"so what nest?"

He asked

"how about we look at the shpops"

"ok"scope ansewrd the to walked down the blook loking at all the favorit hang out spots four students.

"so ,whats your favorit childhood memory"scorpasked as they had been walking

"um well when I was five my father was away on a trip and me and my brothers were being horrible for my mother to the point where she was getting short tempers I rember my father came home early I found out lader he told his boss until whe were older he couldent tack asinmets in which hed be gone frome home moor than three days when he came hom to give mum a breack he took us all out for ice cram and that was the moment I first knew my father was a father first and a auore second he cared for me and my brothers and our mom first befour aneyting .

"hes a good man "scorp said

"whats yours"

Umm well the first and only time my father told me he loved me I know he does he just has trouble expressing it but I was six and my mother was away and it was tunduring and lighting out sid I was so scared I hid in a coroner and when it was time to put me to bed my father came loking for me when he relized hoe scare di was he picked me up and wisperd in my ear don't be scare boddy daddy loves you.

I know he does but in that moment he told me and ill never foget it

He couldent belive he just told her the deepest truth he hadent even told al that.

But he loved lilly he cared for her deply but he knew shed never love him.

"well that's a good memory but im sorry your fathes not very afectiont"

"don't be its just how my family is"

It was know getting dark out side the tow headed back to the castle where they parted ways.

Dearest lils

We were vary glad to hear from you and im hoppinh that the fact that I keep hearing of your failurs to sneek arount at night means you have suceded and iv only hurd of the failed atemps don't tell your mother but I kinda secretly want you to have achieved at this so if you have end you response with to purids if you glad to hear your kepping up with school belive me I know how fith year is and im sure your ant could help you with you're her class if you need it im sure youll mothers been very bussy at work and sends her love promising to write shes still qout mad about your little adventure give her time shell get over it im sorry we had to charm your wand but if it counts I tried to tell her it wasn't a big deal but your mother seems to have forgotten she was a trickster herself anyway tell albus we say hullo and would love to hear frome our long lost son nevil says hes tacking eleli to hogsmade this weekend let us know how that goes

Love dad.

She folded the letter as somting fell on her lape

Als essay",can you cheek it"

"um no I alredy told you what to do on it so just do it scopr lisoned and did a grest job on his owm"

"you helped him"

"yes and you I helprd him just as much as you he got the same list same everyting "

"so im gonna get a troll on this"

"well do what I told you to fix it and you woulnt.

"oh daddy would like t hear frome you"

"fat chance"

"howed yoh date go"

"well you know eleli pretty sweet funny cool and neddy she was all neddy the whole time I had to tell she loked great ,sh is smart,she is whatever she thought I neded to compliment her on it went very bad."

"im sorry that stinks"

"al"scorp came in the grifendor common room he knew the password all his friends were grifendoors they dident care

"what"

"eleli`s told the whole school your datting"

"what"

"yep"

"lets go he said to scorp,see ya lils"

"hey lilly sorry rose made me ditch ya"hugo offerd

"na its fine"

"you have fun"

"yep"she smiled

"whaed you do"

"oh visit shopes and talk"

"oh well wants play chess"

Sure

The next morning every one slep in no one was at breckfest except four first and second years who wernt tird from hogsmade.

Lilly awoke to her cusin lucy throing a sho at her

"ow"

"you said noting was going on with you to

"what on earth are you talking about"

"you and scorp"

"nothing is"

"well you to were alone yesterday"

"only cuse rose and hugo left to get hugos dress robs nothing hapend"

"well whatever you say cusin."

Of cours it all made sense it was lucy whop scorp had told he loved of cource he was only being nice to her cause lucy was not only her cusin but her same age her luicy and roxan were all very close well hugo to when the three wernt being to wasent made at scopr he hade nt led her on but lilly she acted like her and scorp could work and she wook her up buy trowing a shew at her for merlings beard a Ws going to get even.

Aney ideas or comets for lilly to get revenge review please ill tack them into acout when writing chpter 5


End file.
